


Band/Band Member x Readers

by anothercreativedaydreamer



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Lord Of The Lost, Motionless In White, Palaye Royale
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercreativedaydreamer/pseuds/anothercreativedaydreamer
Summary: Just band/band member x readers. Not all are x readers though.Also posted on wattpad.Sher/Her pronouns.Wattpad: ticklemyweenus (No longer use though.)





	1. Its All Done For You

**Author's Note:**

> Band: Black Veil Brides  
> Notes: Band x reader. Implied Andy x Reader I suppose. Based off the Done For You scene in their movie.

“Can you hear me?”

She heard that voice again. His voice. His deep,smooth melodic voice. She could see him stepping out of the shadows and towards her. There was something alluring her to him, like she knows him from somewhere but where exactly!?

Her breathing slowed. She approached the tall,dark haired young male with the brightest of blue eyes she has ever seen. Maybe that’s what so alluring about him. Her feet moved on their own accord. She opened her mouth to ask a question but then,everything faded to black.

Gasping,She sat up in her bed. Her room basked in the shimmery glow of the television set. Sweat covered her and she felt ill. She sighed. Throwing herself backwards into the saturated covers and stared at the poster covered ceiling. Her gears turned in her head,processing what had happened.

Him still lingering on her mind, but he wasn’t the only one. There have been others; all looking somewhat alike. She has counted five men. So far,it’s only been those five.

Long,black hair. Black clothing. Tattoos, even a piercing which only one of them had. She actually thought them to be quite beautiful looking.

They felt like a distant memory to her. Deju vu feeling in some way. But what baffled her the most was the feeling like she knew them. Where ever they are, she knows for certain that it’s not her world.

Andy. The tall male that invaded her dream. Stomped into the tent and placed himself down into the nearest chair. The four men whom sat and waiting, with hope and curiosity.

“As soon she tried to speak, the line cut out!” Andy spoke,slamming his fists onto the table. The men flinched in unison at the action. “We will never get her back at this rate!”

Concerned glances swept among the room between the men. They let disappointing sighs leave their lips. CC was the first man to stand and make his way over to his friend. Placing a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder, he spoke.

“Andy. Just be patient alright? We’ll get her back. We swear”


	2. Dead As Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band Member: Devin 'Ghost' Sola  
> Band: Motionless In White
> 
> I was thinking of Corpse Bride then this happened...

It was dark. Not pitch black, but some greenish darkness that barely allowed shapes to form. All he could smell was earth and rot, all he could hear was crickets chirping close by but in the distance, he could faintly hear music. His body ached with all sorts of pain. Lots of questions flooded his mind. For example; Where am I? How did I end up here? What is even going on?

With a pained groan, he slowly eased himself into a sitting position. He felt cold. He was cold. What frightened him more was that he couldn’t feel his heart beating. With a shaky hand, he put it against his chest. He felt..nothing.

Panic struck him like a ton of bricks. There was no way. How..? He couldn’t even remember what happened! He tried to remember but his memory was totally gone. Disappeared into nothing.

“There you are! We are all waiting for you!”

He jerked his dull eyes up at the sweet voice that called to him. There stood a beautiful corpse in a fine gown and a sweet smile. Surely she couldn’t be talking to him?

“Yes, you! You’re the new arrival! Come along!”

She held out her boney hand towards him. He was hesitant at first but whats the use? He’s already dead after all. What else has got he left to loose?


	3. Maybe It's Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Andy Biersack  
> Band: Black Veil Brides
> 
> Notes: Andy x Reader. Prompt used.
> 
> • We were young and in love and we were gonna take on the world. But now you have a temper and I break things and we’re older now. We’re killing each other. You were once everything to me and now look where we are”
> 
> I hope I don’t trigger anyone or make any one cry. Please don’t cry! It’s just a fan fiction okay? c:

Another fight happened again. The once clean white plates were now shattered across the kitchen floor. Tears cascaded down your cheeks like a waterfall and your back was against the opposing wall. He stood by the counter, well away from you and stared at the shattered plates.

“What has happened to us? We used to be so in love. Where and when did it all go wrong? When did we end up like this?” He said, gesturing to the plates.

Your lips trembled. You tried to figure out the answer to those questions. Alas; nothing sprung to mind.

“…I don’t know..” You responded quietly. “Really, I don’t know Andrew”

He sighed, switching his gaze to you.

“Maybe it’s time..” Andy paused as he took a deep breathe. “Maybe it’s time for us to part ways”

Agreeing with his words, you nodded your head. Understanding the situation completely. It was time for you two to be officially over. There was nothing left here for you anymore.

It didn’t take long till boxes appeared in the house. Day by day, your stuff started to disappear into those boxes and out of sight. Andy was no longer around, he recently went on tour. You felt relieved. He didn’t have to awkwardly stand around and watch you pack up your belongings.

You did one last swoop of the somewhat now empty looking apartment, making sure you had collected every last belonging of yours. As you went to walk out the door, you noticed the picture frame on the wall. You didn’t hesitate to scowl at it. The two of you looked so happy two years ago.

“Goodbye Andrew”

And that’s that. You left out the door and never looked back.


	4. I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Remington Leith.  
> Band: Palaye Royale
> 
> Notes: Remington X Reader. Humour, I hope. Also; What even did I write? I have no idea.

Road trip. That’s all you ever wanted to do. It’s been on your bucket list for a few years now. In some movies, friends go on road trips and they look so much fun. You wanted to have fun too. Life has been so stressful lately. Work, family and school.

Now that it was finally summer.‘Time to let loose and go nuts. Have a good time this summer unlike summers before where you just stayed inside and didn’t do much other than watch anime and movies all day. Only because of the weather too.'It was too hot! The other fact that you didn’t have friends until a year or so ago.

This summer, you weren’t going to let the heat get to you. Just drink plenty of water and you should be fine. You weren’t going to do much moving about anyways, since you are in a car with all the windows rolled down.

The wind rushing through the car felt so nice and cool. You’re hair dashed about in many directions but you didn’t care. You felt free and alive. Most importantly of all though, you were surrounded by your best friends. Sebastian, Remington and Emerson.

It was quiet, minus the radio playing. For miles all around was red dirt. We were somewhere. I left it all to the gentleman to where we decided to go. Apparently Remington had suggested something and they all agreed with it. I wonder where we are going exactly. I’ve asked Remington multiple times and it’s always the same answer every time.

“I’m going where the road takes us. Let fate decide.”

You glanced in the mirror and noticed Emerson fast asleep in the very back and Sebastian was just staring out the window, probably pondering about life or in his own little world. Who knows with him?

Bored out of your mind, you leant forward to tamper with the radio.

“Can we at least find one decent song on this thing?” You said, pressing buttons.

A very familiar song that you all know and have heard a lot over the years was playing. You turned the knob on the radio, making the volume higher. You sat back in the seat and continued staring out the window.

Let me be your hero

Your eyebrows furrowed and you instantly looked to Remington.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baybeh  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

You were snivelling with laughter by now.

“Just let it out! Just laugh okay? You honestly looked so pained right now!”

“Remington!” You laughed, wiping a tear from your eye. “That was fucking funny as!”

“Who knew something as simple as that could make you almost pee yourself. Are you alright though?”

“Yes! I love you so much!”

You quickly shut your mouth. Remington fell silent and his smile fell.

“Remington..” You said, face palming. “Th.. I…oh no. I’ve gone and done it now”

“…Are you serious?”

“Serious about what? Me loving you?”

“Yes. I would like to know”

You sighed.

“Why would you like to know? Like you would have feelings for me back?!”

“What happens if I do?”

“Well..” You paused. “Do you?”

“Yes! Alright! I love you too!”

When you heard clapping coming from the backseats, you looked over your shoulder to find Sebastian and Emerson clapping.

“Jolly good show”

“Why yes, jolly good show”

You slouched down in the car seat. Your cheeks were flushed crimson and you were still hiding behind your hand.

“Now thats all cleared up, Who’s hungry?” Asked Remington, pulling into a small fast food place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Devin “Ghost” Sola.  
> Band: Motionless In White.
> 
> Implied Ghost x Reader. Again, I was thinking about Corpse Bride. What happens if the rolls were reversed??? It’s not going to be exactly like the movie but like a kinda one shot spin off thing??? I have no idea. It was 5am and I wrote it anyways.

The fair beautiful maiden entered the dimly lit forest. The snow crunching beneath her feet. The wind tussling her hair in many directions. She shivered from the cold too. She forgot a jacket in all the commotion at her home.

You see, her parents had arranged for her to marry a rich strange man whom is way older than her. She was repulsed. She fought, it ended with her loosing and retreating.

She always wonders why she was born high class. She curses her family for ever being born high class in the first place. But then again, she wasn’t out starving on the street unlike the paupers and beggers.

“At least I would be free to marry whom I choose then” She said, walking deeper and deeper in the forest. The light getting darker and darker. The snow getting thicker and thicker. The wind getting louder and louder. The wind rustling her hair so much that she couldn’t see where she was walking.

Her foot caught on a raised tree root and she tripped over. Thank gosh for the snow. It had braced her fall. Flipping her hair out of her face, she looked over her shoulder. Her face instantly paled when she took notice on where she was and what she was laying close too.

“Ahhhh!” She screamed, scrambling away on hands and knees. She held her chest as she calmed her racing heart. She let out a sigh of relief.

“You took quite a fall there. Are you alright?”

She lifted her head to answer the question and she was left speechless. Her heart beat quickening again. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Standing behind her, was a corpse!

“AHHHHH!” She screamed again and scrambled quickly to her feet. She turned so her back wasn’t faced to the stranger.

“Please don’t scream. I won’t harm you. I’m harmless, see?” He said, shaking his skinless hand.

“AAHHHHHHH!” She screamed again. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

“Oh dear” He sighed. “That just made it worse now. Why won’t you listen to me?”

The girl’s eyes darted around, looking for an escape route or possibly something she could use to defend herself.

“Could you please keep it down? You’ll wake the rest of my friends and family up”

“You’re family and friends?!”

“Yes. My family and friends. Which you are standing really close to my great aunt. I wouldn’t wake her if I was you. She gets a bit cranky”

The girl looked down and noticed how close she was standing near a gravestone.

“Now listen to me. You should hurry on home. You’ll die out here. I hope that’s not the point? A pretty young maiden like you..”

“A pretty maiden like me what?” She said. “To marry a rich stranger to save my people from the poor house?! To marry a person who is three to four times my age just for money? Not in a million years”

“It’s not all bad. Look at me. It almost worked for me” He smiled.

“Almost worked for you?! How would you possibly know?!”

“I used to be alive you know”

The women was silenced. She had nothing left to say. He was right. He too was living once.

“What happened to you?” She asked. Whats your story?“

"It’s quite a long story and it’s kinda dark. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure” She smiled, taking a seat on the nearest log.

“Well..If you are so intrigued..” He returned the smile. “It was a dark, foggy night. At a quarter to three I had made a vow to elope with my lover. I loved her with everything I had. I had a satchel of gold and family jewels. I had dressed in my finest of tuxes. I was to be wed, of corse, but things don’t always go according to plan. She didn’t show up..”

“And then?”

“And I, died of the cold and a broken heart. I finally learned the truth why she didn’t show. She ended up marrying the suitor her parents had picked out for her. He had money, unlike me. My marriage to the women my parents picked out for me would’ve saved them from the poor house. I was stupid..”

“And in love”

“And in love, yes. Right you are…” He paused. “Whats your story?”

“My story? Well..It’s somewhat similar to yours. In the way having a person already picked out for you kinda way”

He nodded, ushering you to go on with your story.

“My parents too, have already a suitor picked out for me, but I don’t have a significant other to run off with or to. I don’t have much money either. The marriage to this "suitor” is going to save me and my family from the poor house"

“Well, why don’t you do that?”

“I can’t marry someone I barely know! He is three times my age! I don’t love him”

“..Money doesn’t mean a thing to you then?”

“Not at all”

“I wish my lover could’ve seen that”

“Maybe she didn’t really love you perhaps? Judging by how she just left you, really proves that. Think about it okay?” She said as she stood up. “I’m sorry but I really should be getting back home. It’s late. My parents will be worrying sick about me now”

“..When can I see you again?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“..Are you always here?” She asked with a devious smile.

“Yes, I am”

She took off her ring and handed it to him.

“I will see you tomorrow night”

“You promise?”

“I promise” She smiled.


	6. Could You Be My Heroine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Emerson Barrett   
> Band: Palaye Royale
> 
> Emerson x Reader. The song is Heroine by Sleeping With Sirens, if you didn’t know that already. This is also really short and 50% song lyrics tbh.

My eyes roll back  
The ceiling fades  
I breathe you in  
Exhaust your flames  
Lets loose our mind  
Come here to me  
We’re wasting time  
Darling can you hear me?

You and him laid peacefully in the bed. Purely blissful. He pulled you closer to his side, your head soon resting on his chest. You didn’t hold back a smile, neither did he. With his free hand, he traced softly up and down your bare side. Your eyes started to become heavier and heavier. Shortly, you were going to drift off into dreamland once again.

That was until you felt him shift, your head now hitting the soft pillow. Your eyes flew open and you found yourself gazing up at him as he looked over you. Soon he leaned down and stole a kiss. Then another and another, until it ended up with you two not stopping.

Heroine my sweetest sin  
I can’t seem to get enough  
Pull me under, wake me up  
Feel the rush  
Morphine, lover make me numb  
Make it so I can’t get up  
Paper thin ‘til you sink in  
Could you be my heroine?


	7. I Was Least Expecting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Gared Dirge  
> Band: Lord Of The Lost
> 
> Gared X Reader. My first Gared fic ayeee. This will prolly turn out to be pure garbage lmao

You hopped onto the train and took the seat nearest to the window. You were tired and upset. You failed to get the job you applied for and now, you were screwed. You could just barely pay for your up keep. There is also no way in hell you’d back in with your family/parents. You wanted to be independent for once in your life. You were sick of relying on your parents so often. They could barely afford things as is. You didn’t want to put more stress and be a burden to them. Never mind that, what would they think?

They’d think you aren’t good enough or weren’t trying hard enough. You put in your best efforts, even though it didn’t get you the job, but you defiantly did try hard. Thoughts ran through your brain; you wondered why you didn’t get the job. Was it because od the way you presented yourself? Was it the way you looked? Were or weren’t you pretty enough? That little thing shouldn’t matter really but it flipping well does. Some bosses are shallow like that. Or they want someone with 30+ years experience. How could you have that experience if your only in your 20’s?

You stared out the window and watched the outside blur past. You turned the earphones in your ears up louder. Wanting to drown out the busy talking human beings around you. Your eyelids started to get heavy and you drifted in and out of sleep a few times, you couldn’t fall asleep now. You’ll miss your stop otherwise. Then you’d be in even more deep shit.

When your ear bud was taken out of your ear did you then open your eyes and look beside you. Your eyes landed on the person whom you didn’t expect right at that moment. A boy you once knew when you were just a teen. Did he recognise you? He couldn’t have. You’ve changed dramatically since then. The same with him too.

“You don’t remember me do you?” He asked, smiling sheepishly.

“I do actually”

He smirked.

“Whats my name then?”

“Gared Dirge. We used to see each other all the time. We attended the same school and we lived a house away from each other. Do you even remember my name?”

“Of corse! It’s Y/N L/N”

You crossed your arms and stared at him. Was he fucking with you right now? How could he even possibly remember?

“Are you sure?”

“Of corse I’m sure! We had maths and english together in school? And on weekends we’d still somehow bump into each other even though we hung out with different people”

Your eyes widened. He did remember.

“Are you convinced now Y/N?”

You scowled and looked back out the window. He laughed and took the empty seat beside yours.

“You remember me too yes?”

You remained silent and refused to utter a single word.

“What are you listening to?”

He bought the earbud up to his ear and listened intently.

“You have a good taste in music. I listen to this band too. Great aren’t they?”

Why is he even bothering? Why are you even getting shitty with him? It’s not his fault your day didn’t go as planned. It wasn’t his fault that you didn’t get the job.

“Are you okay? You look..” He paused, letingt his eyes scanning your face. “Upset or tired?”

“For your information it’s both” You blurted out rather harshly. “And I am taking it out on you, I’m so sorry”

You sighed nasally.

“I’m sorry..That was harsh…Forgive me alright? My day hasn’t been that good”

“Oh?”

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye and noticed how intently he was listening to you.

“Why do you look so intrigued? Do you honestly want to hear my bullshit?”

“If it makes you feel better then, yeah” ‘He shrugged, smiling reassuringly.

You sighed once more.

“Okay. If you are so sure..”


	8. Maternal Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and member: Andy Biersack.  
> Band: Black Veil Brides
> 
> Vampire!Andy x Vampire!Reader. This was going to be so much better but my brain decided to come up with this trash smh

Andy and you were driving who knows where. You had to quickly vacate from your apartment complex. You didn’t want too but you had no choice in the matter. Since one of the higher ups had sent sniffers out and they had finally found you two. They only wanted you to joint their coven because of the special powers you and Andy harbored.

You two were quite content with just you two, but recently, you’ve being having maternal instincts. You thought it would be cute and that its high time you satisfy the need. You wondered all the time what the offspring of the both of you would look like. If only the two of you were human.

You stared at Andy, a small smile grew on your face. Andy’s face was laced with concentration as he stared straight ahead. No words have been spoken since the start of the drive. He then smirked.

“You keep staring at me, may I ask why?”

“I’m just wondering about something thats all”

He took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at you.

“Wondering about what?”

Your face dropped and averted your gaze out the window.

“What? Whats wrong?”

You have never bought up the subject of children to Andy. You didn’t think he’d ever want one or some. You’d thought he would make a fantastic father, or maybe it’s just an idea you have planted into your head over the years. You sighed. Where and how do you start?

“Please be honest with me Andrew-” You paused, thinking about how to say the right words. “-Have you ever considered children?”

“Children?” He questioned, his mouth then twisted this way and that. He made that face when he was thinking things over. Usually to your ideas.

“Yes Andy. Children” You repeated yourself. “Have you ever considered one? Or maybe some?”

He sighed deeply.

“Not until now. Why the sudden bringing up?”

“I’ve been having maternal instincts. Like some women have in her life time sometimes. Mines calling to me now”

“Still doesn’t explain why you were staring at me so intently”

“Alright!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms in mock surrender. “I was wondering what our child would look like if we could breed naturally. There! I said it!”

A smile grew upon his face and he a low rumble laugh echoed from him. That didn’t stop you from spilling your beans on everything.

“If we could breed like humans. What would our child or children look like? If we could have a boy, I reckon he would look like you but he would have my eyes. If we could have a girl, I reckon she would look like me but with your eyes. Don’t get me started personality wise!” You said, barely containing a smile.

“Personality wise. I reckon the boy would be like you. The girl-” Andy paused to think. “-Would take after me”

“Actually, speaking scientifically. They’d have little traits from both parents”

“What would we name them though? And don’t go all cliche with the names. We are not naming our child Vlad or something along those lines”

“We’ll figure that out along the rest of the way tomorrow night. Right now, I’m thinking about stopping in the next town. It’s going to be day light soon. We need as much sleep as we can get”

You smiled at Andy.

“Let’s get married first alright? Then we’ll have kids or the kids”

“Sounds like a good plan to me babe”


	9. Your Nickle Ain't Worth My Dime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Denis Stoff   
> Band: Asking Alexandria
> 
> Denis X Reader. If you don’t live in Australia, you do now lmao

The hail thundered down upon your tin roof. It scared you a lot and you retreated further down into the bed. Denis, whom couldn’t sleep from the noise, chuckled. It was Winter in Australia at the moment and Denis had to visit now. When the weather was like this.

Denis stopped chuckling when he noticed how frightened you were. The noise was getting louder by the second and you didn’t hesitate with throwing the blankets over your head. You could barely hear yourself think the noise was that loud.

He threw the blankets over himself too and joined you under the safety of the blankets. You tightly shut your eyes and hugged the stuffed animal plushie closer to your chest. Denis was a lost cause when it came to what to do. He did what he could think of doing at a time like this and that was wrapping his arms around you and bringing himself close to you.

Feeling his presence and warmth helped you a lot, you still felt a bit shaken though. You flipped over to face him and nuzzled into him. He could barely contain the smile that crept onto his face. He enjoyed this. This innocent closeness with you.

“Denis?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sing me a song? Any song. I don’t mind. Just sing to me, please?”

Denis nodded. He laid there and thought what song he could sing. One song came to his head at that moment. And that was Your Nickel Ain’t Worth My Dime.


	10. Smoking In The Boys Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band member: Remington Leith  
> Band: Palaye Royale
> 
> I do not agree with smoking. This all for the fan fiction okay? Do not try it tbh. You’ll end up like my previous neighbours that I often heard hacking up a lung.
> 
> Inspiration song: Smoking In The Boys Room by Motley Crue. If you don’t like Motley Crue then tough bickies mate

Smoking with Remington was something you looked forward too every single day. You wagged class and headed straight to the abandoned toilet block near the gym. You remembered the day and time when the block would be void of all humans. Not like you cared about getting caught. Who cares right? As Remington has said to you once; “School is for fools”.

You snuck into the men’s toilets and as always, Remington was there. Dressed in his usual attire that consisted of black,black and more black. Unlike his brothers who sometimes wore colours every now and then.

“Hey Groovy Noodle!” You greeted him as you entered the toilet.

That was the nickname you gave him. You’ve seen him on stage and he is also tall and lanky, so there. Self explanatory.

“Hey, I was wondering when you would show up. Have you sneezed yet?” He joked. Your face tensed up in confusion.

“What are you on about? Has Emerson been sneaking you something on the side as well as your usual cigarettes has he?” You asked, not failing to bring up the fact that you know his brother smokes a little more than some cigarettes sometimes.

“Psh, no! But haven’t you heard that when someone is thinking about you you sneeze?”

“My mother might have mentioned it once or twice before. I don’t really think its true but each to their own” You said as you pulled your cigarette packet out from your school blazer pocket.

“You got a packet of you’re own now?” Remington asked, motioning to the packet that was now in your hand.

“Yeah? So what? I feel guilty every time I borrow one from you so I decided to get my own packet. Is that a crime?”

“No. No. It’s just-” He paused to take a drag from his own cigarette. “-How did you even get your hands on a packet?”

“Weeeelll, I might have stolen it from the store I work at while no one was looking” You deviously smiled as you took out a cigarette and placed it between your lips.

“You little rebel!” Remington chuckled.

“You know it!” You giggled as you patted yourself down, searching for your lighter. You then remembered that you left it in the front pocket of your bag.

“Oh fuck, I left my lighter in my bag which is in class. Ugghh. No waaay!”

“C'here then” Remington said, gesturing you to come closer to him.

Doing as he instructed, you padded towards him. Your eyes widened when he leant close to you. His cigarette close to your cigarette, slowly, your cigarette lit up. Remington smirked.

“Your face just now was bloody hilarious!”

“Is was not! Don’t laugh at me! I didn’t know thats what you were going to do!”

“What did you think I was going to do?” He questioned, eyeing you from the corner of his eyes. You blushed.

“N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

Remington shook his head.

“No, really. What did you think I was going to do?”

“I don’t know!”

“You do know! It was written all over your face! Did you think I was going to kiss you?”

You blushed even more and remained quite, giving him the answer he so needed.

“Oh my god. You did?!” He bellowed. “You so did! Do you like me that much?”

Getting shitted off with his mocking, you stamped out your cigarette and exited the toilets. Refusing to even bid Remington a goodbye or anything.

“Oh Y/N! C'mon! I was just playing!” He shouted.

You liked him yes but there was no need to joke about it. He could’ve been sincere but no. You arrived back at class just in time for the dismissal bell. The teacher was quick to give you the look but you ignore their glance.

You groaned and picked up your bag. As you exited the classroom, you just so happened to sneeze. You thought it was just the dust and thought nothing more of it. Your phone shortly vibrated in your pocket. Looking at the screen, Remington had texted you.

“What does he want?” You said, swiping the screen and reading the message.

' Have you sneezed yet? :P '

That’s when your eyes widened and your jaw dropped.


End file.
